Sunshine on My Shoulders
by Scarlett H. Hamilton
Summary: Set sometime shortly before The Prophecy. How the looming events affect Raven deep inside. One Shot-complete


In my collection of multicolored Teen Titans communicator logos book covers I came across this one that wasn't being used for anything currently or will be used for any of the 3 other stories I have still to finish in rewriting of my cousin's. I decided to take that as a challenge and write a short story or at least a one shot for that lone yellow book cover. The problem is I didn't have any ideas and it has been a very long time since I have seen an episode. I happened upon the Birthmark episode on Boomerang a few nights ago and that got me to thinking about the other season four episodes The Prophecy and The End parts 1, 2, and 3. I have watched my cousin struggle with Bipolar Depression for years and I have always thought that if ever there was a person on the planet exactly like Raven in character without the demon heritage and powers it is her. Not to say Raven's character has Bipolar Depression, but my cousins mood swings and avoidance of social interactions with all but her closest friends got me to thinking how she would handle a situation like Raven was in season 4 and therefore how Raven might feel down deep inside that we never got to see in the cartoons. As it happened when I dropped in to visit my cousin for a little while after work one day she was in what my other cousins and I call her John Denver moods. In which she plays his sad songs over and over and over when she is depressed. I took that as a sign that I was on the right track for a story idea and this is what developed. I chose one of the songs that had a melancholy sound but had some happier lyrics for this tale. With all that said I like to dedicate this story to my cousin Raven Lynn Morrigan, may she know that she is loved and her friends would do anything to help her through her struggles.

* * *

**Sunshine ****on ****My ****Shoulders**

"Sunshine on my on my shoulders makes me happy...sunshine in my eyes can make me cry...sunshine on the water looks so lovely...sunshine almost always makes me high..."

Raven looks up from her cup of tea at her favorite cafe as the young woman onstage sings a song. She wishes something so simple as sunshine could make her happy. She draws her cloak close around her. No matter if the marks upon her skin can't be seen by others, she knows they are there. She feels guilty because she knows her friends are back at the tower trying to figure out why Slade is back only to target her.

Raven sighs as she leans back in her chair. She knows exactly why he is here but just can't bring herself to tell them. What would they think of her to know who not to mention what she is. She turns her attention outside to the late evening sunshine. It does look like it brings happiness to those out on the street. Raven looks up as the other people in the cafe clap for the young woman up on stage as she ends the song. Before the next song begins Raven gets up and makes her way outside.

She thought a trip to the cafe might cheer her up, but it hasn't helped. Despite the outward appearance she tries to keep up for her friends that the thing with Slade hasn't affected her, deep down inside nothing has helped cheer her up or distract her from what is destined to happen. Raven walks toward the park. She is in no hurry to go back to the tower.

As she steps into the park sounds of children at play draw her attention. Raven stops briefly to watch a group of kids playing a game of basketball. She finds herself wishing she could feel so young and carefree. To run and play without a care in the world is something she never got to experience growing up. Her attention is drawn back to the kids when the basketball is knocked off the court and lands near her. She picks it up with her powers and tosses it to one of the near by kids. She can't resist a tiny smile as the kids call out their thanks. Raven gives them a small wave and continues on her way.

Raven keeps walking until she ends up at the beach. The sun is setting now as she stops and looks at its reflection on the water. A breeze picks up blowing the hood of her cloak down off her head. She breathes deeply closing her eyes and smelling the salty sea air as she feels the warmth of the sun upon her face.

_"Sun shine o__n __my s__houlders __makes __me __happy...sunshine __in __my __eyes __can __make __me __cry...sunshine __on __the __water __looks __so __lovely...sunshine __almost __always __makes __me __high..."_

As the words from the song ring through her mind she opens her eyes and looks at the scene around her. There is no Slade...no Trigon...just the sunshine reflecting on the water. Suddenly her problems somehow seem dwarfed by the sheer beauty in front of her. Raven removes her cloak and kicks off her shoes as she walks down to the surf line. In the moment she lets everything go as she jumps into the waves. When Raven comes up not far from shore she stays there treading water as she looks up at the setting sun. Even if it only lasts this one fleeting moment the sunshine has made her happy.


End file.
